


NARROW, HOT, PANTING

by sungno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, Cheating, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Sweet Lee Jeno, Top Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungno/pseuds/sungno
Summary: Tan sólo su carita llena de lágrimas falsas lo convencieron, cayó en la boca del lobo vestido de cordero.Tan sólo JeNo quedó con el culo arriba a disposición del tierno JiSungnnie.
Relationships: Park JiSung / Lee Jeno
Kudos: 15





	NARROW, HOT, PANTING

**Author's Note:**

> Historia en Wattpad, usuario _MarkNo_  
> Hay más contenido en wattpad, cuenta _MarkNo_
> 
> Historia subida de tono, JiSung top follando El agujero de Jeno.
> 
> No soy TAAAAN buena escribiendo cosas sucias, regular.

🍥🍥🍥🍥

Aburrido, pero caliente. 

Park JiSung. Apenas un niño, ni siquiera era mayor en la edad occidental. Un "feto". 

Un joven pollito en crecimiento, un crecimiento demasiado desarrollado.  
Manos grandes, 1,79 de estatura, el joven sí que se sacó la lotería.

¿Pero es normal sentirte caliente?

Lo es. Es normal, es un adolescente, el libido recorriendo su sistema, la curiosidad de probar nuevas cosas, tantas fantasías.  
Tocarse también lo es. 

La diferencia es que el niño Park se masturba imaginándose penetrando duro y profundo a su Hyung.

¿Pero cómo llegó a eso?

Fácil, JeNo-Hyung resultó ser un provocador, el primer pensamiento morboso inicio cuando todos los miembro de NCT DREAM, a excepción de Mark, salieron a comprar helado. JeNo pidió un helado de coco, tremenda bomba seductora, los casi gemidos que soltaba JeNo no eran disimulados, gozando del dulzón sabor, las gotas de helado quedándose entre sus rosados labios. Ahí inició todo. 

Después fue en la sala de práctica. Ver a JeNo estirándose, extendiendo sus piernas lo más que podía, los quejidos para nada masculinos que soltaba, todo eso se fue acumulando hasta provocar erecciones en el joven Park. 

🍌🍌🍌🍌🍌🍥🍥🍥

Los ojos de JeNo se enfocan en la revista de divulgación que lee. 

Un pequeño chiquillo de cabello rubió se acerca al rubió mayor. JeNo se quita sus audífonos inalámbricos, prestando atención al menor, puede ver como las pequeñas esquinas de los ojos de JiSung diminutas lágrimas se asoman, como el menor tiene un pequeño hipo.  
J

eno se preocupa, con el dorso de su diestra, acaricia la mejilla del menor. Suave y lento.  
—¿Qué sucede bebe, éstas bien?, ¿te duele algo? — Tan solo Ji niega. 

— Yo —hipo— mi carrito inalámbrico se metió debajo de mi cama, pero no puedo sacarlo — sollozó

— Pollito, no llores, yo voy a sacar tu carrito — sonrió Lee, tomó una de las grandes manos del menor, y lo guió a la habitación de éste primero. 

Abriendo la vieja puerta, el olor a limón con naranja golpea sus fosas nasales. A JeNo le gusta los olores de frutas ácidas de JiSung desprende, principalmente la de naranja, delicioso olor, tan embriagador. 

La ropa que usa JeNo consiste en una remera negra de manga corta, unos jeans negros ajustados, principalmente ajustado en la parte de su gordo trasero y muslos.

Se arrodilla del lado lateral de la cama, puede sentir como sus jeans se aprietan más a su figura. La parte superior de su cuerpo entra por debajo de la cama, un estrechó espacio. 

JiSung se quedá embobado, su Hyung tiene el culo alzado en el aire, aquel pantalón aprieta más su culo. 

JeNo puede ver el carrito negro, lo toma con su mano, pero, al parecer no puede salir.

— ¿JiSungnnie? 

— Mande Hyung 

— Me atore bebé, me puedes ayudar a salir. 

No hay respuesta, tal vez sea malo lo que hará Park, pero a la mierda, traba la puerta con seguro, sus ojos ven con lujuria como el mayor se remueve tratando de salir, como balancea su cintura y cadera. 

Camina al armario, saca de una cajita un frasco morado pastel, con el nombre de lubricante.

— Perdón JeNo-Hyung

— ¿Porque JiSungnnie? 

No vuelve a haber respuesta, lo único que JeNo siente es como grandes manos le suben la remera dejando descubierta su cintura y cadera, después baja los jeans al igual que la ropa interior, hasta sus rodillas, bajó sus manos puede sentir como se tensa.

— ¡Por el amor de dios, Park JiSung deja de jugar así! 

— No quiero Hyung

JeNo se bloquea, el tibio lubricante olor cereza se desparrama en la entrada de JeNo, como también en sus muslos.  
Uno de los dedos se Park se adentran en la virginal entrada, apenas cinco segundos y sin previo aviso otros dos dedos más estirándolo.

Gime, gime, se siente bien, extraño, abrumador pero delicioso, delicioso.  
Los ojos de JaeNo están abiertos como platos, su boca se abre para jadear. 

No estaba bien. Eso no estaba bien, Park es un niño, es él bebe de la sub-unidad, no se supone que deba estar en una posición que lo deje indefenso, mucho menos que el rubió menor tenga sus largos dedos expandiendo su apretado y virgen ano.  
Mucho menos estar disfrutando, disfrutar de la sensación brusca pero suave de los dedos moviéndose dentro, el como los largos dedos se curvan, tratando de encontrar su próstata, la cual JiSung encuentra desesperando, preparándolo para recibir su polla. 

Muy pronto su cuerpo es sacado de la cama, el pequeño carrito de juguete se queda todavía dentro, los dedos abandonan su anillo de músculos, las manos suaves de Park lo voltea, quedando con la espalda pegada al suelo, los ajustados pantalones y remera le son despojados.

JeNo tiene los ojos con pequeñas lágrimas, lágrimas de placer, los labios húmedos con su saliva, el pecho le bajaba y subía rápido, las mejillas bañadas en un pigmento rosado, ¡rojo mas dicho!, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a desprender humedad. 

Park no se quedó atrás, también se despojó de su ropa, de todo.  
Algo que le cortó la respiración a JeNo fue el gran pene del menor. JeNo conocía de penes, y el de Sung era maravilloso, era grueso, la punta también era gruesa, desde la base hasta la punta en la misma proporción. Le calculaba como 8 pulgadas de largo y 8 pulgadas de ancho, era obvió que ese no sería el final, JiSung apenas era un chico, por lo que se sabía, los hombres dejan de crecer a los 21.  
No le confirmaba nada que Park no se siguiera desarrollando aún más. 

Después de ver aquella octava maravilla, Ji le sujeta por los muslos, juntandole las piernas, pega estas al pecho de JaeNo.

La punta del pene de JiSung se posa contra la rosada entrada, lentamente se hunde en JeNo, pero sin ser brusco, lo hace lento, gozando de como las calientes y húmedas paredes internas se aferran a su polla palpitante. 

Lo que sale de los cerezos de Lee es un gran gemido. Era sorprendente, aquella posición era realmente exquisita. Podía sentir en todo su esplendor como la polla del menor lo llenaba lentamente, el como sus paredes se aferran, es muy bueno, le cuesta creer que lo este gozando tanto. 

Su espalda arqueándose finamente bajo el suelo alfombrado, con toda voluntad levanta las piernas para dejarlas arriba de los hombros anchos de JiSung; sin embargo, él rubió menor no deja que el mayor separé las piernas, con sus huesudas manos sostiene aquellas largas piernas, haciéndolo mantener las piernas cerradas de la entrepierna hasta las rodillas. 

Las embestidas son lentas, JiSung no lo folla como desesperado, no, eso no es sexo, eso es amor, y eso sorprende a Park. 

No se supone que sería gentil con JeNo, su propósito era follar como sin fuera su último día de vida, destrozándole el culo a este. Pero no era así, JiSung estaba enamorado, se había enamorado del mayor, era tan lindo. 

Sus movimientos eran profundos, no rápidos ni desesperados, eran profundos, tenía una velocidad promedio. Los dulces ojitos de JeNo se encontraban derramando lágrimas, él lo amaba, amaba a JiSung, amaba la forma en la que el menor sonríe, en lo hermoso que se ve nervioso. 

Manteniendo el ritmo, Park hacía una gran estimulación a la próstata de Lee, era vainilla, le hacía el amor de una forma tan vainilla. JeNo podía sentir como la gran polla le llenaba el trasero 

JiSung dejó de agarrar los muslos ajenos, dejando que el azabache habrá las piernas, dándole más acceso, unió sus labios con los dulces labios de JeNo, los labios del mayor eran suaves, se besaban en sincronía, las manos de Lee masturbándose, estaba por venirse, tal vez Sung también. 

Las tiras blancas salieron de su miembro, aunque Park todavía no se corría, seguía penetrando, hasta que se corrió dentro del mayor. 

Salió lento del interior húmedo de JeNo, pequeñas gotas de semen saliendo de su entrada, no se hablaron, sólo se miraron con tanto amor, durmieron abrazados, los brazos de JiSung rodeando la cintura de JeNo, mientras que él mayor se aferraba al pecho de Park. 

🍥🍥🍥🍥


End file.
